familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Zebedee Coltrin (1804-1887)
}} Biography Early Mormon Missionary and Pioneer - One of the First Seven Presidents to the First Quorum of Seventy when it was first organized on 28 February 1835. Vital Stats * Father: John Coltrin (1775-1846) - * Mother: Sarah Graham (1775-1841) - * 1804-Sep-07 : Birth at Ovid, Seneca Co, New York, USA * 1828 (Est) : Married (1) to Julia Ann Jennings (1812-1840) - in Seneca Co, New York * 1831 (est) : Moved to Strongville Ohio * 1840-Oct-24 : Julia Ann died in Nauvoo, Illinois * 1841-Feb-05 : Married (2) to Mary Mott (1820-1886) at Nauvoo, Hancock Co, Illinois, USA * 1847-Jul-24 : Arrived in Salt Lake Valley with Brigham Young's first pioneer company * 1852-Oct-14 : Family wagon train arrives in Utah, they settle in Spanish Fork. * 1887-Jul-20 : Died at Spanish Fork, Utah Co, Utah Territory, USA Biography Citation in Mormon Scripture Doctrine & Covenants 52 - Revelation given through Joseph Smith the Prophet on July 7, 1831 in Kirtland Ohio following a conference of the church. It directs a number of the brethren to embark in pairs on missionary journeys into the surrounding countryside. Verse 29 : "Let my servant Levi W. Hancock and Zebedee Coltrin also take their journey." Childhood Zebedee Coltrin (September 7, 1804 – July 21, 1887) was a Mormon pioneer and a general authority in the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints from 1835 to 1837. Coltrin was born in Ovid, New York. In 1814, his family moved to Strongsville, Ohio. Sometime before 1828, Coltrin married Julia Ann Jennings. Elder in the New Mormon Church On 9 January 1831, Coltrin was baptized into the Latter Day Saint church by Solomon Hancock at Strongsville, Ohio and ordained an elder of the church on January 21, 1831. Just weeks after, Coltrin was assigned to go to Missouri as a church missionary with Levi W. Hancock. On 17 July 1832 Coltrin was ordained a high priest and in 1834 he served another mission, this time to Upper Canada. Also in 1834, Coltrin joined Zion's Camp and marched from Ohio to Missouri to assist Latter Day Saints there. Coltrin became a member of the First Quorum of the Seventy on 28 February 1835. The next day, Coltrin was appointed to be one of the first seven presidents of the Seventy. When the church hierarchy realized that Coltrin had previously been ordained a high priest, Coltrin was released as one of the presidents of the Seventy on 6 April 1837. Moved to Commerce, Illinois in 1839 but soon moved to Kirtland, Ohio. Appointed second counselor to Almon W. Babbit in Kirtland Stake, May 22, 1841 and received into Nauvoo high priests quorum June 4, 1843. Nauvoo Period Their first son, John Graham was born in 1843 in Nauvoo. Iowa Period The family fled the trouble in Nauvoo, about early 1846. The settled in a Mormon refugee camp at Bonaparte, Van Buren Co, Iowa. Children Mary (1846) and Julia Ann (1848) were born here. Migration to Utah Zebedee was part of Brigham Young's original Mormon Pioneer company that first came to Salt Lake Valley in 1847. Sometime afterwards he returned home to get his family. Brigham Young Pioneer Company (1847) / Departure: 14 April 1847 / Arrival: 21-24 July 1847 / Company Information: The original pioneer company consisted of 142 men, 3 women, and 2 children, and 72 wagons when they left the outfitting post of Winter Quarters, Nebraska. They covered the 1031 miles of the trail in 111 days. Zebedee came back to Utah in 1852 with his family. Eli B. Kelsey Wagon Company (1852) / Departure: 4 July 1852 / Arrival: 14-16 October 1852 / Company Information: About 100 individuals were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa (present day Council Bluffs). This company includes the first 28 saints from Scandinavia. Travelers included Zebedee (age 47), Zebedee Junior (Age 2), John Coltrin (age 9), Julian Ann Coltrin (age 3), Mary Coltrin (age 6), and wife Mary Mott Coltrin (age 31). Originally Coltrin settled his family in Palmyra, Utah Territory where two more children were born. But by the 1860 US Census, they had moved to Spanish Fork where a great number of his posterity would be found for many more years. Family Life Zebedee married his first wife, Julia Ann Jennings, sometime before 1828 and she died in 1840. She bore him four children, but none of these survived to adulthood. After the death of Julia Ann, Coltrin married his second wife, Mary Mott, in Feb 1841, and fathered nine children. Genealogical records show marriages to several other woman, none of which has any corroborating documentation. They do not appear with him in any immigration records or census records: # Lavinia Elizabeth Fullmer (1838-1907) - granddaughter of Peter Fullmer, she was married to two other men and bore them many children. # Sarah Oyler (1800-1886) - She had eight children with Jeremiah Mackley who afterwards died in 1841. Death certificate and 1880 census shows her living in Salt Lake City under the name of Mackley. # Hannah Husted (1797-1862) - She had five children with Eliphas Marsh who afterwards died in 1844. # Marriet Chaddock - no info available # Amanda Norwood - no info available In 1873, John Taylor ordained Coltrin to be a church patriarch, a position he held until his death in Spanish Fork at the age of 83. 1st Marriage: Julia Ann Jennings # James Herman Coltrin (1829-1843) - b. Strongsville, Cuyahoga Co Ohio - d. Nov 1843 # Rebecca Coltrin (1830-1836) - b. Strongsville, Cuyahoga Co Ohio # Young Coltrin (1831-1837) - b. Kirtland, Lake Co, Ohio about 1831 # Young Coltrin (1833-1840) - b. Kirtland, Lake Co, Ohio about 1833 2nd Marriage: Mary Mott # John Graham Coltrin (1843-1905) - b. Nauvoo IL, m. Sarah Donelson # Mary Coltrin (1846-1880) - b. Bonaparte IA, m. Edwin Hooker # Julia Ann Coltrin (1848-1854) - b. Bonaparte IA, d. Utah # Zebedee Coltrin (1850-1918) - b. Council Bluffs IA, m. Lucy Williams # Joseph Coltrin (1852-1852) - b. Palmyra UT, died young # Heman Coltrin (1854-1932) - b. Palmyra UT, m. Martha Jones # Electa Coltrin (1856-1924) - b. Spanish Fork UT, m. James Higginson # Sarah Coltrin (1858-1903) - m. William Gay # Elizabeth Coltrin (1859-1890) - b. Spanish Fork on New Years Eve and m. Hyrum Edwards # Hugh Coltrin (1862-) - b. 15-Oct-1862 at St Luke Fort, Utah Co., d. Spanish Fork References * Zebedee Coltrin - Biography on Wikipedia * Zebedee Coltrin - Saints without Halos * Zebedee Coltrin, Who's Who in the Doctrine and Covenants, Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft, ISBN 1570082928. * Biographical Encyclopedia of Latter-Day Saints - pg 190 * Life and Contributions of Zebedee Coltrin - Master Theses at BYU - by Calvin Stephens, Aug 1974. * School of the Prophets in Kirtland - 1883 interview on History of the Church in Kirtland Ohio. Vital records 1850 US Census Take at Pottawattamie County, Iowa. * Zebidee Coltrin (M-46) * Mary Coltrin (F-27) * John Coltrin (M-7) * Mary Coltrin (F-5) * Julia Coltrin (F-1) 1860 US Census Spanish Fork City, Utah Territory, shows age 55, born in New York. 1880 US Census Taken at Spanish Fork, Utah Co, Utah - * Zebedee Coltrin (M-75) - parent / head of household * Mary Coltrin (F-58) - parent * Hernan Coltrin (M-26) * Elizabeth Coltrin (F-20) - Ocp: Dressmaker * Ether James Coltrin (M-6) - (Grandson shows up twice in the 1880 census, he is also listed in parent's household)